Flames Of Destiny
by Kylara Kitsune
Summary: A collection of Axel/Roxas drabbles. The title comes from combining their names within Organisation XIII.
1. Rain

**AN: This is going to be like my Axel/Kairi drabbles, except for Axel/Roxas. They're not my characters - I just make them do strange things.**

Being a fire elemental, the rain isn't exactly something I like. Roxas does, though, and often drags me outside to go walking in it. He looks sexy when his hair's all wet, and water is running down his face. I'm glad these coats of ours are waterproof – it's bad enough drying my hair, let alone my clothes as well.

But even though I don't like the rain, when I'm with Roxas, it isn't so bad. When he gives me that wide-eyed look, I never can say no. so we walk in the falling rain, and I begin to enjoy it.

**AN: Reviews are appreciated, so click the button.**


	2. Sleep

**AN: I wrote a whole bunch of these drabbles this morning, between lectures. I really need to start working more and writing less. Axel's POV.**

I can't sleep unless he's there with me. I keep sneaking into his room at night and curling up under the blankets with him. (And his teddy bear, not that I'd ever tell anyone else about that. I can keep a secret.)

The bed is only just big enough for the two of us, but we hold each other close, his head usually resting on my shoulder, though sometimes it's the other way around. In the mornings, I have to creep back to my own room before anyone else wakes up. It wouldn't be pleasant if anyone found us together.


	3. Secret

We keep it secret, for our own safety. Looking like you can feel emotion is a good enough reason for the Organisation to destroy you. Nobodies aren't allowed to feel. But that doesn't mean we can't. I'm not sure that what Roxas and I share is love, but it's definitely lust, and want, and need. We're not the only ones, but we are better at keeping it secret. I won't tell you who they are, just in case.

As for Roxas and me, we steal kisses in the shadows and screw in the dark. It isn't enough – it never is.

**AN: I know who I had in mind for the other couple in the Organisation - what about you?**


	4. Promises

**AN: My thanks to FREAKSHOW1, who has reviewed every chapter of this. I'm beginning to think no-one else reads this fic. Prove me wrong, by leaving a review.**

No promises, no demands. That's the rule we live by, Roxas and I, at least until we can escape the Organisation. We don't make promises because we may never live long enough to keep them, and we don't make demands because… we just don't. It doesn't feel right, not at the moment. Even in the heat of passion, it's "please do this", always. When we get out of here, we'll make all the promises we want. I want to promise him forever, because I know that we will be together always. But he can wear the white dress, not me.


	5. Sunset

**AN: A non-angsty drabble from Axel's POV!**

He wanted to show me Traverse Town, where he used to live. Who am I to complain? It's important to him, and that's a good enough reason for me. I'd do anything for him. As the sun was setting, we clambered up the tower and sat on the ledge – the one he'd nearly fallen off before. And I realised why this was so important to him. I've never seen a view as beautiful as that sunset. What made it even more special was having someone to share it with. For me, that someone was, is and always will be Roxas.


	6. Faking

**AN: Oddly enough, I don't remember writing this. I was clearing some things out of my room, and found it stuffed in the back of a drawer. Oh well, might as well post it.**

I don't care what you think about us any more. It isn't important. I'm not going to pretend that Axel and I aren't head over heels in love, when it's obvious to anyone with eyes that we are. I'm sick of all the lies, all the faking. The last person to suggest that maybe what we were doing was wrong found himself being threatened with keyblades and chakrams. We defend each other fiercely, and it's gotten us into a fair few fights. If you call yourself our friend, then this won't matter to you. I love him, and that's that.


	7. Yours

**AN: I haven't been writing much lately. This just poured out, onto the computer keyboard of all places. I don't write like that normally, I can't do it. Strange.**

I'd have given you everything. My heart, my soul, my body, anything you asked for, it was yours. If only you'd asked. If only you'd just taken it, even. I wouldn't have stopped you, wouldn't have dreamed of telling you no. I don't know how to say no to you, never have, never will. I belong to you, always and forever, in this life, and the next.

Why did you leave me, without so much as a goodbye? Why were we torn apart so brutally, just when we were beginning to realise what we had? Life is cruel, unnecessarily so.


End file.
